Left-handed kisses
by GalaMD
Summary: La suya es una historia ya manida, de un beso a las puertas de la traición. [THE YOUNG POPE. GUTIERREZ-BELARDO]


**Disclaimer:** Mío no es nada en absoluto, salvo el salto temporal y la ida de pinza. Pertenecen a P. Sorrentino, el reparto y una ristra de productoras a nivel internacional que si las cito, fijo que alguna se me queda atrás (HBO, Sky Atlantic, Canal +...).

 **Fandom:** The Young Pope.

 **Género:** Drama. Hurt/Comfort. UST.

 **Rating:** R.

 **Resumen:** La suya es una historia ya manida, de un beso a las puertas de la traición. [THE YOUNG POPE. GUTIERREZ-BELARDO]

 **N/A:** Después de tanto tiempo...creo que no recordaba cómo escribir por el placer de hacerlo. De corazón espero que esto sea sólo el calentamiento, porque lo echaba de menos. Gracias a todos esas personas que no dejan de animarme a no perder la chispa de ilusión. Y Gracias a Sorrentino y el cast de The Young Pope, por el material tan altamente inspirador XDD Ha sido un cortejo breve hasta seducirme por completo, la estética y esas almas perdidas atrapadas en jaulas perfectas.

* * *

 **LEFT HANDED KISSES**

 **(título homónimo - Andrew Bird)**

 _You could hold the secrets that save  
Me from myself  
I could love you more than love could  
All the way from hell_

You could be my poison, my cross,  
My razor blade  
I could love you more than life  
If I wasn't so afraid

 **(My Favourite Faded Fantasy – Damien Rice)**

Tenía el frágil corazón dividido entre el Cielo y la Tierra, y su sabor aún pegado a los labios cuando la fumata blanca anunció la traición definitiva en aquel cónclave sin precedentes.

No había sido un suspiro de Gloria derritiéndose contra el paladar, ni la insuflación de aliento mentolado con que se había atrevido a fantasear en el encierro de su dormitorio, enredado entre las sábanas y las botellas vacías de ron blanco.

El Espíritu Santo tomó posesión de su alma a través de un mordisco en la lengua, fiero y terrenal, bastante lejos de las iluminaciones reflejadas en los tapices entre los que tantas tardes habían paseado. Los mudos pero atentos testigos de aquella peculiar relación que mantenían. No hubo paloma, ni ramas de olivo, sólo roce, sensación y saliva.

La traición tenía un regusto a nicotina mezclado con el dulzor de cerezas artificiales. Intenso, como el abrazo que le dejó marcas de dedos bajo la túnica escarlata que le cubría el antebrazo.

Sólo había querido despedirse siendo él-él, antes de que trascendiera al nivel de una Institución. Ambos anticipaban el resultado de aquel teatro orquestado por Voiello. Al confesarse (todo, sus temores, sus angustias, su amor), Pío XIII le había sonreído, apenas una curvatura lupina de labios. Parecía divertirle genuinamente que sus mejillas hubieran adoptado el mismo color que su vestimenta.

Toda resolución para recriminarle por cómo había estado manipulando los hilos a su espalda se disolvió al detectar los anhelos no resueltos que empañaban la mirada azul de Lenny Belardo. Lucía extenuado, ojeroso y consumido en su cama. Desangelado. Una criatura de Dios, no Dios mismo. Empalidecido, como las sábanas que llevaba por mortaja en vida, tras perder el barniz dorado made in California que había cuidado a los inicios de su Papado.

Años, quizás siglos atrás. Antes de la enfermedad, antes del Castigo, antes del Destino.

Se inclinó para besarle el rostro a cada lado, buscando una señal de paz y reconciliación. No quería marcharse sin eso. El Papa se mantuvo estático, con una quietud que le estremeció. Frío, como esculpido en el mismo mármol de la Basílica en la que celebraría su primera Homilía ante una muchedumbre enfebrecida en apenas unos días.

Con la hermana María como único testigo, llanto contenido y ojos vidriosos, y en un intercambio irónico de sus papeles, acunó al Santo Padre como una Pietá desviada, suplicante de perdón. Y su Santidad – Lenny - volvió la cabeza (justo) los milímetros (justos) para hacerles sellar de forma insólita aquel traspaso. Tenía que ser, le susurró contra su boca, siempre estuvo escrito. Y aquel gesto, sombra de un beso humano, cruel pero emocionado a la vez, prendió fuego en sus venas.

No tintineaban monedas de plata en su bolsillo cuando abandonó la estancia, no más que la pedrería que adornaba su indumentaria y el tintineo metálico del báculo. El eco era ensordecedor y el pulso repiqueteaba acelerado en sus oídos.

Para Bernardo Alonso Gutiérrez, o su inesperada Santidad Pedro II (el Blando, musitaban unos, el Corrector imploraban otros), exalcohólico y homosexual reconocido (que no destapado), colgarse la Cruz pontifical (aun sin las ornamentaciones tan apreciadas por su joven predecesor) fue como anudarse la soga de oro al cuello. Su peso combaba sus hombros, le oprimía el pecho y le paralizaba con la gravedad del momento.

Su Jesucristo, hermoso como un Apolo languidecía oculto en la Ciudad del Vaticano como desde el primer día de su mandato, envidiando, odiando y amando al prójimo - todo al mismo tiempo - como el huérfano hambriento que nunca ha dejado de ser.

Y Él tendría que cumplir con su parte, con los designios de aquel Papa-niño enloquecido por el Vacío, las expectativas de la curia y los anhelos de los feligreses que aún componían la Santa Madre Iglesia Apostólica Romana.


End file.
